What Makes Me Happy
by 2TheMoonNback
Summary: Edward left Bella shortly after her birthday. What if it wasn't just Bella that Edward left? What if he also left Bella pregnant. What would happen when the Cullen's come back and find out Bella's secret?
1. The Mall, Alice and Talk with Leah

**The Things That Make Me Happy **

_Chapter One: The Mall, Alice and Talk with Leah _

Bella's POV

It's been six years since Edward left me. I haven't heard from or seen him since the week after I turned eighteen.

Two days after my eighteenth birthday I found out that I was pregnant with his baby.

I went to school the next day with every intention to tell him about the baby but he wasn't there or the day after that.

It was the following day that I got to see him, he told me there was something that he wanted to tell me and asked for me to take a walk with him. I figured now is my chance to tell him about the baby but of course I was wrong I didn't even get a chance to say even a sentence because he told me that he and his family were leaving; that he didn't want me nor did he love me anymore and with that he left and I never saw or heard from him again.

Five months later when I was six months pregnant I had complications with my pregnancy so I went to the hospital and had to have an emergency c-section.

Leila Rosalie Cullen, yes I gave her; her fathers last name, was born on February 14th at 5;07 pm she weighed only three pounds one ounce. She couldn't breathe on her own so she had to be put in a incubator and on a breathing machine. She ended up staying in the hospital for two more months. Leila came home mid April with a heart monitor. For the first four months she had to be hooked up to it.

"Mommy?" a small soft voice broke me out of my thoughts

I looked down to see my daughter looking up at me. I smiled she looks exactly like her father. She has long curly bronze hair and green eyes. She gets all of her facial features from him. She got nothing from me. She's not even as clumsy as me. Which I thank the heavens that she's not.

"Yes, baby?" I finally answer her just as soft as she said.

"When are we going to the mall? I need new clothes for school." she asked me.

"We will go within the next ten minutes okay?" she only nodded to me "why don't you go get the pictures you drew for Auntie Leah and Uncle Seth and what you made for Papa Charlie and Nana Sue we are going over there for dinner tonight." she smiled and bounced upstairs to her room.

Three years ago my dad married Sue Clearwater. Ever since they got married Leah and I have been able to settle our differences and are now closer then ever. Leah took the role of my best friend. No matter how much I love and miss having Alice's company she left me and it hurt just the same as when Edward left. Leah loves Leila despite her hatred for the Cullen's. She knows that Leila is Edward's daughter and she knows what he did. To say she was pissed would be an understatement. She didn't even question me when I gave Leila the last name of Cullen instead of Swan. In my eyes she'll always be a Cullen even if she doesn't know her father.

A year ago we moved out of Charlie's house and found a house ten minutes away. We live in a average sized two story house with three bedrooms. We live in a nice neighborhood. Charlie wouldn't let us move until he checked out everything. Eight months my old truck completely died so Charlie and his new wife Sue talked me into getting a new car. I knew I needed a new car, one that was safe for not only me but my daughter too.

For the first two years after my daughter was born I took time off of school I didn't go to college right away and I worked at a restaurant part-time as a waitress on the weekends. During the week I would work at the daycare were I would bring Leila. Between those two jobs I saved everything I made and was able to afford a down payment on the house we are currently living in now.

"Mommy I'm ready" Leila shouted to me

"Honey, there's no reason to shout I am right here." I said to her as I made my way to the door where she was standing all ready with her shoes on and her little backpack. "what's in your backpack?"

"The pictures for Auntie Leah and Uncle Seth and the clay bowl and my handprints I made for Papa and Nana." she said happily I couldn't do anything but smile at how happy she was

"Alright then lets go." No sooner when the words were out of my mouth she ran outside. "Be careful Leila!" I yelled out to her.

After grabbing my purse and keys I started out to my car, locking the door behind me. I made it to my car to see that Leila was already buckled in and ready to go. I laughed at how excited she was I'm not sure if she's excited for shopping or to see her papa. I got in the car and headed towards the mall.

"Mommy, I wish Daddy was here." my daughter told me quietly I almost didn't hear her say the comment; it was so quiet. I wish Edward was here if not for me for his daughter. I wish he was here to see her being born and be here for her first birthday and her first word and when she took her first steps. But he wasn't and it hurts.

"Me too sweetie." I said after a thoughtful minute

For the rest of the ride it was silent. I pulled in the parking lot and found a parking space before I shut the car off Leila was unbuckled and out of her seat.

"Leila, you need to stay buckled and seated till I shut the car off and tell you to get out." I told her in my 'mom' voice or at least that's what Seth calls it

"Sorry momma, I forgot but I'll remember next time. I promise." she rambled on

"Okay sweetie, lets get going and get the shopping over with so we can go see papa, nana, auntie Leah and uncle Seth" I said as I got out of the car.

She squealed out a yay and got out. I walked over to her and took her hand and we made our way into the mall. Once we were in the mall I asked Leila where she wanted to go first she told me that she wanted to go to the gap so we made our way towards there.

On the way towards the gap I looked in Victoria's Secret as we passed by it and standing there at the checkout counter was a short pixie-like girl with short spiky hair. There at the checkout counter was Alice.

_Oh no their back _was all I could think about. I never even thought about them coming back. He told me that he wouldn't come back. So what are they doing back.

I looked up and seen we reached the gap. I decided that I wouldn't think about it right now. I would shop with my daughter then go to the family dinner at my dads. Later tonight I will talk with Leah and tell her about the Cullen's coming back.

I spent the next hour and a half shopping with my daughter getting her new school clothes and supplies. I didn't see Alice again after that. And I was thankful that I hadn't.

Leila and I walked out to the car, I put the bags in the back of the explorer while Leila buckled herself in her booster seat.

"Mommy are you okay?" Leila asked me once I got in the car.

I turned around to face my daughter "Yeah I'm fine sweetie. Why do you ask?"

"Because you barely talked since we got to the gap." she told me while playing with the hair on her Molly her American Girl doll that her auntie Leah got her for Christmas last year.

"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean to worry you but mommy's fine." she nodded at me but didn't say anything. I took that as a sign that the conversation was over so I started the car and headed towards my dad's house. Leila was asleep within minutes after I started driving.

We reached my dads house about twenty minutes later. I got out and went over to my daughters side of the car. I opened the door a touched her face.

"Wake up baby girl." she mumbled something like 'no I don't want to' and turned away from me "don't you want to go see Papa and Nana and Uncle Seth and Auntie Leah." that did it cause her eyes shot open and she quickly tried to unbuckle herself.

"Whoa slow down there." I told her with a laugh.

"But I wanna see everybody."

"They will still be there sweet pea." I said while I reached over and helped her with the buckle. She got out and started towards the door. "Hey what about your backpack." she stopped in her tracks and turned around and made her way back to me and grabbed her bag and my hand.

"Come on Mommy lets go!" she exclaimed.

I let her drag me to the door. I knocked on it and waited for someone to answer. Not two seconds later the door opened.

"Auntie Leah!" Leila squealed and threw herself into her aunts arms. Leah laughed.

"Hey princess how is my favorite little princess?" Leah asked while picking Leila up. And leading us into the house.

"I'm good mommy took me shopping I got lots of new clothes."

"That's awesome. Why don't you go surprise Uncle Seth. He's in his room you remember which room is his right?" she nodded and ran up the stairs. Leah and I laughed at her excitement. She turned to me and gave me a hug. We heard a loud 'Uncle Seth!' then a 'Bumblebee!' Seth gave Leila that nickname when she was four and she and some of the kids from the daycare put on a play and she was a bumblebee and the name kinda stuck. But only her Uncle Seth can call her that.

"So how are you doing?" she let me go and started towards the living room. We sat on the couch. "and don't both lying to me cause I know you to well so I know when your lying."

I sighed and looked away. "I was fine till I brought Leila to the mall."

"What do you mean? What happened at the mall?" Leah looked at me with concern in her eyes. I didn't talk for a couple minutes but when I did I said the four words that I never thought I'd find myself saying.

"The Cullen's are back."


	2. Return to Forks and Seeing Bella

**The Things That Make Me Happy **

_Chapter Two: Return to Forks and Seeing Bella_

Alice's POV

As I walk up the stairs towards Edwards room. I started thinking about the last six years. It's been a long and boring six years without Bella. I haven't even been able to see Bella through my visions. The only thing I can tell is she isn't dead.

I reached Edward's room and I knocked waiting for him to answer.

"What Alice?" he said somewhat annoyed. I sighed since he left Bella he's been moodier and gets mad easier. It sucks I wish he would just decide to go back to Forks and get back together with her. It's obvious he needs her.

"I just came to tell you to come downstairs. Carlisle has something to tell us." I told him and walked back downstairs to where everyone was sitting. Two minutes later a tired looking Edward came down. He sat down in the chair next to the couch where Jasper, Esme and I were sitting. Rose and Emmett sat on the loveseat. Carlisle stood in front of us.

"Okay now that your all here-" he started "-I have some news we are moving back to Forks."

"Why?" Edward spoke quietly.

"Because Forks hospital is short staffed and they want me to come back and help out. And I accepted so we are going back." Carlisle stated calmly. I half expected Edward to blow up and yell and say that he didn't want to move back there but what he said shocked us all.

"When are we moving?"

We smiled at him in thanks for accepting.

"We need to be there by tomorrow." Carlisle answered and with those final words we all went and started packing up our stuff.

I put all mine and Jaspers stuff in the trunk of my Porsche. I told everyone that I would go a head to Forks today and everyone else will be coming tomorrow. After I said my goodbye to everyone I left.I arrived at our house in Forks five hours later around four in the afternoon. I was trying to figure out what I was gonna do tonight while I wait. After an hour of decided I finally decided on taking a trip to the mall to go shopping.

I made it to the mall within five minutes. I hopped out and started to the doors. I walked in and went from store to store buying some new outfits. A half hour later I found myself in Victoria's secret. I found a few things I wanted so I made my way up to the checkout counter.

While I was paying I took a look out the window and saw this woman that I could have sworn looked exactly like Bella from the side view I was getting. Next to her was a little girl about five or six years old. The woman turned more so I could view her face. I was shocked. It _is_ Bella. But who is that little girl with her. Did she move on? Or what.

I wondered if I should tell Edward or not. I walked out and decided to follow them a little bit more to see what else I could find out. I followed them all the way to the gap I made sure to stay far away so Bella doesn't see me. I wandered through racks of clothes while listening to their conversation.

"_hey Leila" _Leila so that's her name _"what about this outfit" _I looked at the outfit Bella held up for the little girl to look at. It was a denim skirt with a white shirt that said 'little princess" on it in pink and purple sparkly letters.

"_I like that mommy" _mommy? Bella's a mom. I left after that I heard that. I walked out to my car and got in it. I sped off towards home. Once I got there I grabbed my bags and headed in. I ran up the stairs and threw the bags on the floor of mine and Jaspers room.

What should I do? That was the big question. Should I tell Edward or not? Should I tell anybody? Ugh this is so frustrating. I was at a total loss for what to do. Then an idea struck me. Carlisle! I'll talk to him.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Carlisle's number he picked up on the first ring

"_hello?" _

"hi Carlisle it's Alice"

"_well hello Alice what can I do for you?"_

"I need to talk to you are you alone?" he was silent for a minute and I heard a door close probably the door to his office.

"_well I am now. Actually everyone is hunting but just in case they come home early. So what do you need to talk to me about?_

"well I got back here around four this afternoon, I couldn't decide what I wanted to do. So I finally decided after about fifteen minutes that I would go shopping and I seen her." I explained

"_seen who?" _Carlisle asked sounds a little confused

"Bella! I seen Bella." I shouted to him "and she has a daughter" I blurted out when he didn't say anything

"_she has a daughter?" _he asked after a couple minutes of silence and I nodded but remembered I was on the phone and he can't see me so I answered

"Yes, her name is Leila and she looks about five or six years old. Should I tell Edward?" I asked hoping he'd tell me what to do.

"_not yet lets wait till we are all in Forks then we will tell them and the rest of the family. I hear the family coming in now. I have to go. We will see you later." _

"okay talk to you later" we both hung up.

Now that I got my answer all I can do now is sit and wait. I walked downstairs and sat down on the couch. I was bouncing with excitement and happiness with the thought of having Bella back in our lives. I've missed her I didn't want to leave but Edward forced us to. I just thought of something. What if she _did _move on after we left. I hope she didn't even though that's what Edward wanted for her so he can't get mad at anyone but himself if that's the case, but I don't think she'd do that. Then I thought of her daughter she looks a lot like someone I know but who? I slumped back on the couch and sighed I guess we will find out sooner or later.


	3. Reactions and Research

**The Things That Make Me Happy**

_Chapter Three: Reactions and Research_

Bella's POV

"They're what!" exclaimed an almost hysterical Leah I sighed and explained to her that I seen Alice at the mall but she didn't see me.

"I don't think that Alice would come here alone I think they are all back." I explained. "What am I gonna do? What if they find out about Leila? What if they find out-" I was stopped by Leah's hand covering my mouth.

"Okay Bella take a breath. In. Out" she had me copy her breathing and once I calmed down she continued "now you aren't going to do anything okay. If the find out about her it doesn't matter they have no say in anything involving you or Leila's life. They gave up that right when they left you and her even though the didn't know about her then they still left both of you. You have me and the pack to protect you okay." I nodded with tears in my eyes. Leah hugged me tight. I can not imagine my life without Leah she's become one of my best female friends other then Angela Webber who I can count on to be there for me.

"Thanks Leah you're a great sister and friend." she wiped the tears away and smiled at me

"Anytime Belly bean" Leah replied.

Since all the emotional stuff was out of the way I told her about what's gonna be going on during this following school year for Leila. She needs to pick a musical instrument to play for a recital they will be putting on at the end of the school year.

"So what are you gonna do for school? You seriously can't keep working at the restaurant and daycare anymore. You need something more stable. You should go back to school." Leah looked at me

"I don't know Leah I'm not sure what I want to go for. I know that I don't have to worry about where Leila could go she has school." I told her while thinking.

"just promise me that you'll at least think about it." she pleaded with me. I nodded telling her that I would think about it. "Leila could come hang out here while you go to school and work and you wouldn't have to pay for daycare for her. We'd love to have her here. Especially Seth. He loves that little girl." Leah said as a last attempt to get me to go to school. Leah has told me multiple times in the last year that she wants to go to school. I wonder if she'd consider going to school with me.

"Why don't we go together. We could take classes at the community college." her face lit up at the idea

"That's a great idea" Leah said while giving me a big smile. We settled that and decided to tell everyone over dinner tonight. Leila and I would be spending the night so Leah and I could figure out this college stuff.

The door opened and my dad walked in he hung up his gun belt. I stood up.

"Hey dad" I greeted him he looked over towards me and gave me a hug

"hey Bells. How are you doing? And where is that granddaughter of mine?"

"I'm fine and she's upstairs with Seth. Oh and Leah and I have an announcement we are going to share over dinner." he was gonna say something but Sue beat him to it

"Dinner's done why don't you go get Seth and Leila." she told me

"I'll do it I'm going up there anyways." I smiled a thanks to my dad and followed Leah and Sue into the kitchen it wasn't long until we heard a voice squeal out a 'papa' followed by laughing.

Leah, Sue and I were in the middle of putting the food on the table when Seth, Leila and Dad walked in.

"Bella, when did you get here I didn't know you were gonna be here" Seth joked.

"ha ha Seth. Come and give your favorite sister a hug" he walked over and gave me a hug

"Hey!" Leah said while give me a little shove "what about me"

"oh I'm sorry your right you are my favorite sister" Leah looked at me and smiled triumphantly "you're my second favorite sister, sorry Leah no one compares to Bells here" he put his arms around me. I turned to Leah and stuck my tongue out at her. We all laughed at that. Sue was the first one to calm down good enough to speak.

"Alright children lets eat." we sat down at the table. Seth helped Leila with her plate

"Uncle Seth that's too much!" shrieked Leila. "I'm just a little person I don't eat like you, you know" she stated. Seth chuckled

"Sorry bumblebee, I wasn't thinking." he swapped plates with her and put less food on it and set it in front of her she smiled at him and started eating. We followed soon after. About ten minutes into dinner my dad asked what mine and Leah's announcement was.

Seth gasped "your getting married." Me and Sue smack the back of his head "OWW what was that for! I was just kidding jeez what kind of example are you setting for bumblebee here." he grumbled.

"they are setting an example of not making stupid comments like that Uncle Seth." Leila answered while not looking up from her plate.

"Alright already. The announcement we are going to make is that we are going to go to college." I told them.

"Oh that's wonderful girls." Sue jumped up and pulled us into a tight hug. We hugged her back.

"Okay they still need to breathe" my dad said after a couple minutes. She let go and we finished dinner. It was after dinner, Seth took Leila to the living room to find some game on TV and I was helping Leah and Sue clean up when I remembered I had to ask about Leila and I staying the night.

"Dad?" I said grabbing his attention before he went to the living room.

"Yeah Bells?" he turned around

"Would it be okay if Leila and I stayed the night tonight?"

"You know you don't have to ask Bells we'd love to have you guys" he told me I smiled and nodded my thanks. He smiled back and left the kitchen. After Leah and I finished helping Sue clean up we went to the living room I told Seth that Leila can stay up for one more hour then she needs to go to bed. Leah and I went upstairs to her room so we can figure out what were are going to do for college.

"What about teaching?" Leah suggested once we were in her room. I sat on her bed and she grabbed her laptop and turned it on.

"Maybe.." I trailed off thinking about what I would want to go to school for. I know I love baking. Then I thought of something. We could open a bakery or something. Leah and I could do it together.

"Hey Leah?" She looked up at me "what about us opening up our own bakery or something?" I suggested she thought about it for a moment.

"Well…that could work we could both go to school to take business classes you can already bake and I could take care of most of the finances." I nodded

"we should do that." I said with excitement. She laughed at my eagerness.

"What?" I asked her

"oh nothing just you seem happy" she smiled at me.

"I am happy I have everybody I need right here. And in La Push so my life is complete." I explained with a smile.

"that's wonderful I'm happy that your happy. So a bakery or do you wanna focus on one thing?" she asked me getting back on the subject of more serious matters.

"I was just thinking focus on one thing for now like cupcakes." she nodded at me and told me that sounds like a good idea. We sent in our college applications over the internet. We wouldn't know if we were accepted for another week or so them we can pick our classes.

Around nine I went downstairs and said my goodnights to everyone and put Leila to bed and got ready for bed myself. I slid into bed next to Leila and fell asleep hoping tomorrow will get better.


	4. Telling The Family

**The Things That Make Me Happy **

_Chapter Four: Telling The Family _

Edward's POV

I made the biggest mistake of my life six years ago. A mistake that has haunted me for the past six years. That mistake was leaving the love of my life. I hate that I left her unprotected which is ironic since I left her to protect her. I hate that I lied to her to make her let me go. I told her that I didn't love her anymore and I didn't want her. I could tell in her eyes that I hurt her but I had to force myself to leave. At the time I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving her.

I pulled into our old house in forks to see that everybody else was here. The second I parked my car Alice ran out of the house and opened my door.

"Leave your stuff Carlisle and I have something to tell you and the family" I nodded and followed her in the house. When we arrived in the living room Carlisle was standing in front of the couches Esme was sitting in a chair closest to him then it was Rose and Emmett next to Esme then Jasper. I took a seat next to Jasper and waited to hear what Alice and Carlisle had to tell us.

It was quiet for a few minutes until Carlisle broke it.

"Yesterday afternoon when Alice got here she went shopping at the mall and she seen Bella." I was elated hearing that my Bella is doing well but my happiness faded as Carlisle finished "and her daughter." so she did move on.

"Don't think that way" I looked up to Alice with wide eyes. How did she know what I was thinking.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked

"Because I know you and your thinking she's moved on but you don't know if she did or not" I opened my mouth to say something but she continued "neither do I but don't go jumping to conclusions just yet" I sighed but reluctantly agreed

"If you want my opinion" this time Rose started. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know her opinion but I just sat there and listened "I think we should go over to her house and talk with her" I stared at her with a shocked expression she never really like Bella and she's suggesting that we go over to her house. "what" she said when she seen my facial expression "im not a heartless bitch you know."

"Rosalie watch your mouth" scolded Esme.

"I think that's a great idea Rose" Esme said happily. I nodded in agreement.

"She gets off work at 4:30 we could go over there around 4:15 and wait till she gets home." Alice suggested

"how do you know when she gets off work?" I asked

She sighed "I have my ways" I didn't press the issue further mainly because I didn't want to know. I looked at the clock and it said it was two in the after noon so we had about two hours left before I can go see Bella.

For the next two hours we did our own thing up till Alice's voice rang through the house saying it was time to go.

"Honestly Alice there's no reason to yell we can all hear you just fine." Emmett told her. She rolled her eyes and ushered us outside. Alice found Bella's address in the phonebook. We Alice and Jasper came with me. Everyone else went with Carlisle.

We arrived at her house at 4:10 we had twenty minutes to spare. We all got out and walked up to her door to wait for her. We didn't have too long to wait we heard a car pulling up the driveway. I saw through the windshield that the woman behind the wheel is Bella. She turned to talk to the little girl in the back. I couldn't make out what she was saying but she didn't look to happy but I'm not sure if it's with the little girl or if it's the fact that we are here.

Bella got out first she made eye contact with me. The back door opened and the little girl got out she wouldn't look up at any of us. Bella looked down to her and grabbed the little girls hand. After a long minute she did and I found myself looking into bright green eyes just like mine use to be. The little girl also had my color hair. I wonder if…no it couldn't be Bella would have told me if she was pregnant with my baby.

"Bella" I managed to say. She looked up at me with those same sad eyes I seen six years ago when I left her.


	5. Explanations and Kara James

**The Things That Make Me Happy**

_Chapter Five: Explanations_

Bella's POV

I got up the next morning and went through Leah's closet and found an outfit to wear too work. After I took a shower and got dressed I brushed my hair and put it up into a bun. I made my way to the kitchen. I walked it to Seth, Leah and Leila sitting at the table with two plates piled with pancakes.

"Morning Mommy" I walked over to her and gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. She giggled loudly. I sat down next to Leah.

"Hey Belly Bean did you sleep well? She asked while pulling me into a hug.

"I slept well." I yawned and reached for a couple pancakes and began eating. "I have to work today so do you two think you can watch Leila?" they nodded "I get off at 3:45 today so I'll be here around 4:10." I looked to Seth and said this "and no sugar she's already more hyper then she should be"

"Awe Bella you just take the fun out of everything" Leah and I rolled our eyes at the same time "wow creepy you both can do that at the same time" I giggled. I looked up at the time it was 9 I had to be at work by 9:30.

"I have to go" I got up " he baby girl come give mama a hug" she got up and give me a hug and I kissed her cheek.

"Mommy do you have to go?" she does this every time I go to work. I sighed

"Yeah I do baby girl." she looked at my with tears welling up in her eyes "don't cry sweet angel. It'll go by faster then you know it. Plus you'll have Auntie Leah and Uncle Seth here with you." she nodded and said goodbye.

I got into my car and drove to the restaurant. I got there at 9:25. I walked in and was instantly greeted by Kara another waitress. I helped her get a job at the restaurant. I met Kara when I was pregnant with Leila she was also pregnant with her Son Cody at that time. Cody and Leila are best friends. They have pretty much been inseparable since birth. They have been since they were babies.

"hey Bella. How's Leila doing?" I smiled at her I loved it when people asked about my daughter first before me. She'll always come before me or anyone else.

"Leila is good. She didn't want me to leave this morning. How's Cody?" I asked while I motioned for her to follow me so I can get ready for work.

"Cody's wonderful. He's been asking when Leila can come over." I laughed quietly.

"Well I'll have to see what I can figure out. And I'll give you a call" she nodded and we walked out and got to work.

It was quitting time for me. I've been working six hours and I am tired. Thank god I have tomorrow off. I hopped in my car and started towards my dad's house.

I arrived at my dads house twenty five minutes later. I just put the car in park while I ran inside and got Leila. I just walked through the door when a small body slammed into me almost sending me to the floor. Leah followed her out of the kitchen.

"mommy mommy! Your home! How was work? I missed you!" Leila exclaimed while bouncing up and down. I sighed tiredly.

"how much-" I stopped myself. "you know I don't wanna know"

"it's best you don't know" Leah replied I nodded and said thanks for watching her. I grabbed Leila's backpack and we walked out to the car. I got her buckled and climbed in and we took off towards home.

Ten minutes later I pulled into the driveway and I groaned. _Great_. All seven Cullen's standing outside my house. _wonder what they want_.

"Mommy, Who are they?" I turned around to see my daughter standing in between the front seats.

"They are some people mommy knew before you were born" I told her trying to sound happy so I don't scare her but I suddenly felt angry. "baby girl I want you to go upstairs when we get inside ok? Don't come down till mommy calls you. Okay baby?"

"but why mommy?"

"because mommy said so okay" she nodded. And I got out of the car. And looked right at Edward who was looking right at me. He still looks as beautiful as the day I met him. The backdoor of the car opened and Leila came out but she only looked at the ground. I grabbed her hand as if saying it's okay. Leila looked up at them shyly. Edward was looking at her realization written all over his face. Well he figured it out.

"Bella" I heard him say and I looked up at him.

I didn't say anything as I walked past them and unlocked the door. I opened it and Leila ran upstairs. I held the door open and gestured for them to come in. I closed the door after everyone came in and led them to the living room without a word. They sat down and I stood in front of them. I didn't speak for the longest time after a few minutes I found my voice.

"Why are you guys here?"

"Well we moved back here-" Carlisle started but I cut him off

"No I meant here at my house?" I asked while going to take a seat on my chair.

"Well we wanted to ask you something" Esme said I looked over at her and nodded

"Okay what did you want to ask me?" I asked impatiently

"it's about your daughter….Leila" Alice explained. I sighed of course it'd be about her.

"What about her? How _did _you know about her anyways?" I looked towards Alice this time.

"I seen you in the mall the other day and I sort of followed you to the gap and I heard you talking to your daughter." Alice explained I sighed

"so what exactly do you wanna know about her?" I asked once again

"We want to know everything about her." Rosalie stated

"Why? Why do you have to know about her?" my anger was starting to show. Why would they care about me and my daughter now after the abandoned me six years ago.

"just answer us this; who is her father?" I thought about it for a moment; if I tell them then I don't have to hide anything from them but if I don't tell them then I'll be thinking about that for awhile and I did not want that on my mind constantly.

"why don't I tell you everything starting two days after my birthday" I started hoping that this would work for them. All of them nodded so I continued "the two days following my birthday I felt sick so I went to a doctor in Seattle." they looked confused.

"Why would you go to Seattle just for a doctor when there was one here" Edward asked that

"I went to Seattle because I didn't want any of you to find out until I was certain about what was wrong plus I was out there anyways visiting a friend of mine." I explained but continued right away so they couldn't ask any questions "but anyways I was there for a couple hours the doctor did various tests and about two hours later and told me the news that I was pregnant. Around the time I conceived I only slept with one person." as I said that I looked directly at Edward.

"So" he started to say "I'm her father" I nodded but didn't say anything.

"when I was six months pregnant there were some complications with the pregnancy. I was experiencing really bad stomach cramps so my dad took me to the hospital, where I found out that umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck and they told me that she was in distress. I had an emergency c-section. On February 14th at 5:07 pm Leila Rosalie Cullen was born. She weighed three pounds one ounce." I stopped there to look at Rosalie who was smiling at me.

"you named her after me" she sounded shocked I nodded and she ran over and gave me a hug, which surprised me and probably everyone, and if she could cry she would have.

"I did. And I gave her the last name of Cullen. Since in my eyes she will always be. If you couldn't tell she looks nothing like me." I told them when Rosalie let go of me. But before they could say anything else my daughter ran downstairs with the phone in her hand

"Mommy! Mommy!" she sounded really scared as she ran over to me and handed me the phone. I looked at her silently asking what the phone is for.

"Mommy I know you said don't answer the phone but it was ringing and ringing and it was annoying and so I picked it up and Cody's momma is on the phone she said it was important that she talk to you. She's on the phone mommy" she stopped and took a breath. I nodded and put the phone to my ear. Leila ran upstairs again

"Hello?" nobody said anything so I tried again "Kara? Kara you there?"

"Yes I'm here. Bella can…can I bring Cody over for a while?" she sounded desperate.

"umm yeah you can. What's going on though?"

"He's found us!" she said in a hushed whisper. I froze and the phone dropped out of my hand. Raymond Daniels is Kara's ex-boyfriend and father to Cody. Kara left him when she found out she was pregnant. She wanted to protect her baby. Ray abused her and controlled her she didn't want her baby to grow up in that world so she took off the minute she found out she was pregnant. "Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" I snapped out of whatever shocked state I was in and picked up the phone.

"Yeah yeah I'm okay." I told her my voice shaky. "are you on your way"

"yes, I'm actually two minutes away so I'll see you soon" and with that she hung up. I was still shaking when I set the phone down on the coffee table. I didn't say anything to anybody. The door opened and Kara and Cody walked in. I walked over to them and knelt down so I was level with Cody.

"Leila is in her room why don't you go up" I suggested he looked back at him mom who nodded and he took off upstairs. I stood up and didn't say a word as I pulled Kara in for a hug as she cried on my shoulder. It seemed like an eternity later when she pulled back.

"are you gonna stay here too? You know you can if you want to." I told her she gave me a watery smile and said that she was gonna go to her moms for a bit and then left.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked I didn't take my eyes off the door.

"Her ex boyfriend found her." I explained briefly as I turned to look at them.

"Why is that so bad?" Alice asked curiously

I went and sat back down and put my head in my hands I took a couple minutes to collect myself before I started to speak "Kara's ex boyfriend is abusive and controlling. She couldn't go anywhere with out him driving her even though she was fully capable of driving herself. He'd check her phone, read her text messages and emails. He'd beat her daily half of the time just because it was fun. Kara told me that one time he beat her so bad that she was put into a coma for a month." I stopped and wiped the tears that were falling "once she found out she was pregnant she left. She walked two miles to her sisters house and her sister let her borrow her car and she drove. She didn't care where she went as long as she was away from Ray. I still remember when I first met her-"

FLASHBACK:

_I was sitting in my room trying to figure out something to do today. I decided I'd go to the park for a bit. Something was telling me that I needed to go. I got out of bed and got dressed in black skinny jeans and a light blue top with a white cardigan. I put on my shoes and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. My dad was sitting at the table reading the paper. He looked up when he heard me come in. _

"_Hey Bells" he greeted me then looked at my outfit. Normally on Saturday's I stay in my pajamas all day but not this Saturday "are you going somewhere?"_

"_oh umm yeah I decided to go to the park for a while" I said as I poured myself a bowl of cereal. _

"_okay just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you or my grandchild." I smiled at him he took to my pregnancy really well. I nodded and said my goodbyes and walked out the door. Since the park wasn't that far away I would walk there. _

_I was trying to figure out what was going to go on in the park today. I walked to the park and was going over to the bench that I normally sit on when I seen this woman she looked around my age and she had straight brown hair that went down to her waist. I walked over to her and I shook her gently. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me strangely. _

_She yawned and sat up "where am I?" she asked me kinda confused_

"_you are in a park in Forks, Washington." _

"_oh" was all she said we fell into silence as I tried to find something to talk to her about. I wonder if she's the reason I why I felt like I should come to the park today._

"_do you live around here?" I asked the woman she shook her head_

"_I don't actually I drove here from New Mexico. I got here sometime last night but I was tired of driving so I stopped here and laid down on the bench and I must have fallen asleep…" she was rambling at this point. "…so do you live around here?" I tuned in when I heard that question_

"_umm…yeah I live five minutes from here" I turned to her and noticed a bruise on her face "what happened?" I lightly touched her face. I expected her to slap my hand away and tell me not to touch her but she didn't. she did something I didn't expected. She started to cry. I did the only thing I could do….I pulled her into a hug and held her while she cried. "Everything will be okay" I told her while rubbing soothing circles on her back. After a while she stopped crying. _

_She sighed and told me everything about her abusive boyfriend, her many hospital visits and to when she found out she was pregnant and left. _

"…_so that brings us till now when you found me. I've been running from him for days I just hope he'll never thing to look for me here." she said through sobs. _

"_so do you need a place to stay?" I ask her and she nodded and said yes I told her that I could talk to my dad about her staying with us. "I just noticed I don't know your name." I said to her _

"_I'm Kara. Kara James." she said quietly _

"_Well hi Kara. I'm Bella." and we headed to my house_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Wow that was nice of you to do for her." Esme commented. I smiled slightly

"I couldn't just leave her there" I said quietly "But anyways I'm sure you would like to properly meet Leila" I didn't wait for an answer I went upstairs and walked in her room I seen Cody and Leila asleep on the floor. Leila was cuddled up to Cody and he had an arm around her. I very quietly walked to my room and grabbed my camera. I went back to Leila's room and snapped a picture. The flash woke Leila up.

"Mommy?" she asked I put my finger to my lips saying to be quiet cause Cody's still sleeping

"Yeah it's me baby. There's some people I want you to meet" I told her quietly. She nodded and carefully removed Cody's arm and got up. We headed downstairs and walked into the living room.

"Leila" she looked at me "remember when you asked about your dad" she nodded "well your dad is over there" I said while pointing to Edward. She looked to where I was pointing. She waved to him but didn't move. I then introduced her to her grandparents Carlisle and Esme and her Uncles Jasper and Emmett and her Aunts Rose and Alice.

"Bella do you think you and I could talk in private please?" Edward pleaded with me I agreed and led him to the kitchen. I leaned on the counter "I wanna say I'm sorry for how I left things and if you'd give me another chance, I promise to you I won't do it again. I love you and it hurt me to be away from you for the last six years and then hearing I have a daughter that I didn't know about it just makes it worse."

"if it hurt you to be away from me for six years then why did you wait until now to come back? Why didn't you come back before? Or better yet why did you leave at all" my rant started out calm but I started raising my voice with every question

"I thought it was for the best. I left to protect you" he replied still calm. "Bella will you give me another chance? A chance to be the best boyfriend and father I can be."

"I don't know Edward you really hurt me when you left. This isn't a decision I can make right away." he nodded in understanding we walked back in the living room

"Where's Leila?" I asked noticing that she wasn't in the room

"She went upstairs to see if Cody was awake." Jasper answered

"Okay" was my short answer. It was quiet again until Alice decided to speak up

"Why did Leila smell like wet dog?" I groaned internally how would I explain that one

"Well Leah and Seth Clearwater watched Leila today while I was at work. And well they are-" I looked down and quietly said the last word "-werewolves" I heard everyone gasp I looked up to see an angry Edward looking at me

"you left my daughter in the hands of a werewolf! Why would you do that?" Edward said…no more like yelled at me like a child.

"First of all she's more mine then yours! And second of all Leah is like my best friend she's been there for me for everything over the last three years" I looked to Alice and she looked sad I gave her an apologetic smile and continued "and I left her with them because she loves Leah and Seth. Plus I didn't have time to bring them to the daycare because I had to get to work I was already late as it was and if I was any later I'd be out of a job. A job I really need." I yelled back at him

"you should stay away from them they are dangerous." by that time I was past angry I was furious how dare he come in here and tell me what to do.

"What do you want me to stay away from my dad too?" I retorted sarcastically "I'm sorry but I'm not going to stay away from them. You can't tell me what to do and who to hang out with."

Edward's angry face changed into one of confusion "what does your dad have to do with this?"

"Four years ago my dad married Sue Clearwater." I calmed down a little bit but not a lot "I think you should go I have to feed the Leila and Cody and then I gotta get them ready for bed." they nodded and left. After they left I made macaroni and cheese with hot dogs for dinner when they were done they put their pajama's on and settled down in bed. I put on a movie for them and sat downstairs to read.

"Hey Bells" I looked up from my book and seen Kara standing there.

"Hey Kara" I said sadly. I hope she doesn't notice something wrong

"what's wrong?" I guess I was wrong she did notice.

"Leila's father came over" I said bluntly as I set the book down on the table.

"What did he want"

"he wanted another chance" I said with a sigh "but he blew that"

"what do you mean?"

"he doesn't like Leah or Seth or any of the boys from the reservation. He told me to stay away from them. he can't just come in here after six years and tell me what to do and who to hang out with."

"I think you should stay away from him till you clear your head. Don't let him control you that way you are an independent woman who has been doing things on her own since you had Leila. You also have to think how this will affect Leila. What would happen if he spent a lot of time with her then left again. He'd break her heart. I would just be careful around him don't get too attached."

"I know, I know everything you said was right. I'll be careful I promise. I'm not gonna let him in again. I can't be vulnerable like I was before."

She smiled at me and gave me a hug. I told her its been a long exhausting day so I'm going to bed. I told her that Cody is laying on the extra bed in Leila's room. I said goodnights and went up to bed.

"I hope tomorrow's a better day" I whispered to myself as I turned off the lights

**Author's Note: 10 pages. Wow this is my longest chapter. Please tell me what you think.**


	6. Lunch with Angela

**The Things That Make Me Happy **

_Chapter Six _

Lunch with Angela

I made my way into a little diner in Port Angeles. Yesterday was a long painful day and I needed someone to talk to. I couldn't believe Edward coming into my home and telling me what to do like I'm a child in trouble. I'm really mad at him and I don't know what to do about him. Should I let him get to know Leila or not. They both have-"

"BELLA! OVER HERE!" someone shouted I looked off to my right and seen my friend Angela Webber. I smiled and made my way over to her.

"Hey Ang" I greeted her as I sat down "How have you been?"

"I've been good. I've been busy lately" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion she noticed and elaborated "I'm engaged!" she said while she show me her ring

"oh my god Angela that's awesome!" I squealed. Wow my daughter is rubbing off on me.

"I know Ben finally asked me we've been dating forever it seems like." she stated

"I'm so excited for you. When's the wedding?"

"November-" she started but got interrupted by the waitress coming over

"Hi my names Ashley and I'll be your waitress today what can I get for you?"

Angela was still looking at the menu so I ordered first "I'll have a BLT with a coke to drink" she wrote that down on her notepad

"Fries or Onion rings?"

"Fries please" she nodded and wrote that down and turned to Angela

"What about you?"

"I'll have a Cesar salad with water to drink" Angela said while handing her our menus. She said it would be fifteen minutes then walked away.

"So.." I began "the Cullen's are back" I said with no enthusiasm

"you're not happy about that?" Angela questioned

"Nope. He basically told me that he doesn't want me hanging out with anybody from the reservation. He found out that Leila and I hang out around Leah and Seth and he blew up at me."

Angela scoffed "yeah because he can tell you what to do" she said sarcastically "He's the one that left you and Leila. Even though he didn't know about Leila. He didn't stick around to find out."

"he said he still loves me but I don't believe him he just probably said that because of Leila. I had to tell him about Leila being his." she stared at me wide eyed I sighed "I didn't have a choice Ang he would have bugged me till I did anyways."

"I know I'm sorry. Did he tell you he loves you after he found out about Leila" I nodded "that's probably why" I nodded again

"I know" the waitress came out and gave us our food and told us to enjoy. I took a fry and started eating it.

"so what are you going to do?" Ang asked while taking a bite of salad.

I chewed and swallowed before I answered "I don't know I really don't know. I talked to Kara last night and she told me to be careful. To not let him in fully. I don't want to let him in at all. What if he gets to know Leila and then he leaves again. She wouldn't be able to take that." I said and quietly added "she'd be heartbroken. He promised me once before that he wouldn't leave and he did. I..I really can't trust him"

"I understand Bella. I really do. He doesn't deserve to be a part of yours or Leila's life." she said seriously.

"Thanks Ang. God I really miss spending time with you." she nodded in agreement "we should get together once a week and catch up. How's that sound?" she squealed.

"That sounds wonderful." I chuckled at her excitement. We finished our food and talked about various subjects. She asked how Leila was and how everything is going. She told me about the wedding and how she needs to find a job again since she got laid off.

"hey Ang. Leah and I are going to open up a bakery. You could go into business with us. If you want too. I know Leah wouldn't mind." I told her getting excited. She looked excited also

"that would be awesome." I told her mine and Leah's plans for going back to college to get business degree. We agreed that Angela, Leah and I would get together for lunch next week and talk about the bakery.

After we finished making plans I left and headed home.

**Author's Note: okay so I know that this chapter is short compared to my last chapter but I planned this one to be short. i decided to go a different way with chapter seven. **


End file.
